The Granger Incident
by draconianlust
Summary: This is a short fic that I wrote to help me get a vision of what it is the 'Granger Incident' will be in another fic I'm writing that is DHr. Anyway, Draco makes a huge mistake while in the company of Pansy. Please leave feedback!


The "Granger Incident"  
  
Pansy had been giving Malfoy his 'birthday present' - a well-developed and mind-shattering blow job. Through the befuddlement of Malfoy's arousal, he wondered for a second just when Pansy had the time to get so good at her task. Malfoy had been hinting and whining and cajoling her into applying those soft kisses to other parts of his body, but she would simply change the subject and focus her attentions elsewhere, which greatly annoyed the blonde.   
  
The day after his birthday, though, Pansy had surprised him by climbing into his bed during the middle of the night. The very act itself hadn't surprised him since she often did this - sometimes twice a week - but instead of crawling all the way to lie down next to him, Pansy settled herself in between his parted legs and began pulling the covers. Malfoy was beside himself with joy as she dragged his pajama bottoms down and took his growing erection into a tiny Pansy-sized hand and kissed the tip of it.   
  
Earlier that evening, though, an unpleasant scene had transpired at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione Granger, that evil twit of a Mudblood, who Draco was sure couldn't possibly keep her nosy self out of other people's business, decided to scream and yell at him in front of the entire school for grabbing a first-year Ravenclaw by the collar and threatening the little prat for having knocked into him. Malfoy could see the great bushy hair of Granger stalk towards him even as he whispered death threats at the trembling Ravenclaw boy. He gave her a bored look as she wrenched the tyke from his grasp and sent the boy fleeing to his house table where he promptly burst into tears.  
  
As Hermione railed at Malfoy for being so callous and "warmongering" as she put it, Malfoy got angrier and angrier. She had no right, absolutely no right, for butting into his affairs because she was beneath him. So he told her so. The slap was heard ricocheting off the walls of the Great Hall, loud enough to make the entire hall go quiet. Not a sound escaped anyone's lips as everyone sat waiting for Malfoy to react. Hermione was panting, the hatred rolling off of her like the pungent smell of onions. Malfoy blinked back the tears that cropped from the sting of the blow.   
  
"If you ever touch me again, Mudblood ..."   
  
He hadn't finished the sentence because Snape appeared at that instant, sending the two foes back to their tables. As was custom, he took ten points from Gryffindor house for Hermione's outburst and sent Malfoy a look of warning and headed back to the teacher's table.   
  
So it wasn't a surprise that Malfoy still had Hermione on the brain, that evening when he turned in for the night. She had embarrassed him in front of the whole school and managed to come out of it with her limbs still attached. Sometimes, Malfoy wished he could just grab that vile girl by her great brillo pad of hair and drag her down to his bedroom and show her just what exactly a Malfoy was capable of...  
  
The force of Pansy's mouth on his aching cock brought him out of his thoughts and he groaned inwardly, stifling the sound. Crabbe and Goyle were merely feet away, snoring away like giant bears.   
  
"Merlin's beard ..." he hissed, the image of Hermione's face, scowling at him, still fresh in his mind.   
  
Pansy's tiny lips traveled down the shaft, leaving wet kisses that grew cold on his warmed flesh as she turned her attention on playing with his balls.   
  
"G-Granger!" he cried out.   
  
Immediately, he knew that he had done something terribly, horribly wrong.   
  
"What?" Pansy screeched.   
  
His arousal at once dissolved and Mafloy sat up, a look of dread played across his face. He couldn't answer, he was too scared.   
  
Pansy was no longer worried about anyone else in the room.   
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
Malfoy tried to shush her, but Pansy would have none of it.   
  
"You were thinking about that beastly cow, Dray-co!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, pushing him back down onto his pillows and climbing off the bed, pulling her silky green bathrobe tightly around her chest. She turned to leave, but whipped back around, an accusing finger pointed into Malfoy's face.  
  
"That's disgusting, Dray-co," she seethed, "I want nothing to do with you, you filthy pig."   
  
Crabbe and Goyle had both awakened at Pansy's first scream, and they watched her through sleepy eyes as she stalked across the room, flinging open the door. She turned back again and before leaving announced, "I knew this was a mistake." She flounced off in the biggest huff her tiny, five-foot-four body could muster. The two boys turned at the same time to look at Draco who was open-mouthed, speechless. He himself couldn't even believe that he had uttered her name. Nothing he could say now could make this situation any better. He looked first at Goyle and then at Crabbe before glaring at the two.   
  
"Go back to bed, you sods," he growled, covering himself back up with his blanket and turning to face the wall.   
  
I'm going to pay for this in the morning, he thought to himself. 


End file.
